non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frankenstein's Monster
Frankenstein's Monster is a tall humanoid created by Victor Frankenstein in the early 19th century. Biography After being abandoned by his creator, the monster roamed through the German forests and eventually found shelter in a small cottage where he hid himself from the family who lived there and learned to talk by observing them. When he finally created courage to reveal himself, the family ran away in fear, leaving the monster frustrated. Whenever he went, he was invariably rejected and treated with fear and violence due to his frightful appearance. Concluding that he would never be accepted by mankind, he went to his creator and tried to force him to build a female companion for him. Frankenstein concedes, but later changes his mind and destroys the unfinished creature, as he can't bear the thought of being responsible for the creation of a whole new species of such monsters. Furious that he'll never be allowed happiness, the creature vows to get revenge and kills Frankenstein's own fiancee. After that, Frankenstein pursues his creation to the Arctic Ocean to a final confrontation. Sometime later, Frankenstein is found, almost frozen to death. He's rescued by Arctic explorer Captain Walton, but dies shortly afterwards. Walton relates an encounter with the monster, who expresses guilt and remorse for the deaths he caused, including that of Frankenstein. He vows to bring an end to his own life and is last seen disappearing into the Arctic ice. Gallery Frankenstein1823.png|Illustration of the 1823 play Presumption, or the Fate of Frankenstein Frankenstein1910.jpg|From Thomas Edison's 1910 film File:Frankenstein's_monster_(Boris_Karloff).jpg|Portrayed by Boris Karloff Frankenstein's Monster.png|Aaron Eckhart as Adam Frankenstein in I, Frankenstein (2014) File:Frankensteins_monster_2004_01.jpg|''Van Helsing'' (2004) S2e4_frankenstein's_monster.png|Frankenstein's Monster from Rick and Morty File:Eb8c6e48def9048068ea11e67e9b5e49.jpg|Hotel Transylvania Notes *While the monster never received an official name, he's often known unofficially as Adam due to a line of dialogue in which he refers to himself as "the Adam of Frankenstein's labors". *As with King Kong, the Toho version of Frankenstein's Monster (referred to simply as "Frankenstein") is several times larger than the original, in order to be an adequate foe to fight Baragon. This 20-meters tall humanoid regenerated from the heart of the original Frankenstein's Monster and is portrayed as an immortal being whose severed parts might regenerate into new individuals. *Actor Javier Bardem is currently set to play Frankenstein's Monster in the Universal Monsters Cinematic Universe. *Frankenstein's Monster was the main inspiration for the character Patrick Shelley in the Grimm episode The Son Also Rises Category:Characters Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Human Variations Category:Characters Portrayed by Boris Karloff Category:Characters Portrayed by Christopher Lee Category:Characters Portrayed by Bela Lugosi Category:Characters Portrayed by Fred Tatasciore Category:Characters Portrayed by Steven Blum Category:Characters Portrayed by Richard Moll Category:Characters Portrayed by Brian Steele Category:Characters Portrayed by Tom Kenny Category:Characters Portrayed by David Sobolov Category:Characters Portrayed by Derek Mears Category:Characters Portrayed by John DiMaggio Category:Characters Portrayed by Frank Welker Category:Characters Portrayed by John DeSantis Category:Characters Portrayed by Robert Maillet Category:Characters Portrayed by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Literary Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:European Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Characters Debuting in 1818 Category:Godzilla Universe Category:Kaiju Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Aaron Eckhart Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Buffy Universe Category:Dark Horse Universe Category:DC Universe Category:Hotel Transylvania Universe Category:The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Universe Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:Rick and Morty Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Kevin James Category:The Cleveland Show Universe Category:The Simpsons Universe Category:American Dad Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Jim Cummings Category:Characters Portrayed by Shuler Hensley Category:Unemployed Characters Category:Characters Portrayed by Richard Epcar Category:Characters Portrayed by David Carradine Category:Characters Portrayed by Jon Heder Category:Characters Portrayed by Zale Kessler Category:Characters Portrayed by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Characters Portrayed by Abraham Benrubi Category:Van Helsing Universe Category:Mario Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Ricardo Tejedo